


Today's The Day

by bowtiedarling



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiedarling/pseuds/bowtiedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse at Kurt and Blaine’s day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today's The Day

**Author's Note:**

> So this is waaaaaaay long overdue for the Klaine Wedding Mini Bang, but between my computer's logic board dying, me having the flu, and everything else, sadly it's taken me until now. But I did it! :D Thanks to twobirdsonesong for her awesome beta'ing and making me work for it.

His leg bounced up and down uncontrollably as he tried, and failed, to relax. A quick glance at the clock across the room told him only three minutes had passed since his last time check. He sighed and stood up from the soft leather chair and rolled his neck, an action more out of restlessness than necessity.

Kurt wandered over toward the large window and stared out at the small garden as he leaned against the window frame. His lips quirked up at the row of snapdragons in full bloom in various colors and rows. He had always liked the oddity of them, the way they stood out among the everyday common flowers. He figured there was a metaphor about his own life in there somewhere, but he was too jittery to figure it out. 

He ran a hand down his sleeves and smiled as he ran a finger over his cuff links. They had been Blaine’s idea; something to remind them of how much they meant to one another and a way to have their own touch for their wedding. Something they could both put next to the other sets; the ones they had given to each other when they graduated college. Kurt glanced down at the ‘B’ and over to the ‘A’ on the other cuff and felt a whole new set of nerves crash over him.

A loud knock on the door startled him and he cleared his throat and quickly crossed the room to answer it. He let out the breath he’d been holding when he saw who was standing in the hall. He slumped against the doorframe and stared back at his father, in his brand new tux, and felt a familiar feeling of home settle over him. “Hi Dad.”

“Hey kid.” Burt clapped a hand on Kurt’s shoulder and tugged him closer. “How’re you doing?”

“Fine.”

Burt crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows, clearly amused. “Really? You’re fine?”

Kurt’s façade crumbled and his posture collapsed as he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. “I’m terrified. I’m so nervous. There’s so many people out there and I can’t remember my vows and oh my God what if I forget my name like Prince William did when-”

“Whoa, hold on there. First things first, kid, you’re not going to forget your name; it’s not long enough. As for the other stuff, I’m glad you’re nervous.”

Kurt’s eyes popped open. “You’re glad? Is this some punishment or payback?”

Burt barked out a laugh and motioned for Kurt to join him by the chairs. “No, it isn’t. If you’re not at least a little nervous then you don’t understand what a huge step in your relationship this is. Marriage changes you. It’s something about the vows and the words two people say to each other. Some people can’t deal with it. You and Blaine are one of the few that know you can make it and have already had your relationship tested. Being nervous is a good thing. It means you get it.”

Kurt bit his lip and focused his eyes, which were wet with unshed tears, up toward his father. “I know Blaine’s it for me. He always has been, regardless of how long it’s taken me to admit it. It’s nice to hear it from someone else though. I thought you weren’t supposed to be nervous on your wedding day, but what you said makes me feel like it’s okay. Thanks Dad. You always know what to say, don’t you?”

Burt tugged his son over for a hug as Kurt fell over into his father laughing. “Any time, Kurt. I’ve already given this speech once before.”

Kurt racked his brain as he tried to think of who his father could be talking about. “What are you talking about, Dad? Who’d you say that to?”

“Blaine.”

“Oh, you just talked to him?”

Burt shook his head and carefully smoothed down his tux as he rose from the chair. “Nope. Back in high school when he had that ring.”

Kurt choked on air and felt the burn rise up quickly and painfully as he tried to think straight. His father got him a small glass of water and he took baby sips until he could breathe normally again. “I’m sorry, what? High school?”

“Yeah. Blaine was going to propose to you after regionals his senior year.” 

Kurt gaped at his father wondering how he had never known about this. He vaguely remembered the celebration afterwards, and Will and Emma’s wedding in the choir room. He couldn’t remember a time when a proposal would have even been possible.

“He, uh, he didn’t tell you about that, did he?” Burt scratched his head and turned around to face the mirror, fidgeting and checking his tux again. “Okay, well, pretend I didn’t say that okay? Don’t ask him about it, maybe until after the wedding. Actually, wait until you’re back from your honeymoon. Or after your first kid.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and picked a few pieces of lint off Burt’s shoulders and brushed the jacket out for the perfect fit. “I won’t. I promise. I’ll make up some excuse about how Santana blabbed.”

“Good idea.”

Kurt tugged his father into a hug and felt all his stress and worries and panic melt away. “Thanks Dad. I love you.”

“Love you too, kid. Ready to get married?”

 

***

"Alright we've got about ten minutes before we get this show on the road. Everyone is seated except for Finn and me. Who's trying to get Kurt to stop freaking out."

Blaine paused from fiddling with his cuff links and snapped his head up towards Sam, worry etched across his face. "He's freaking out? He's ok though, right? Do I need to worry? Oh my God I should talk to him."

"Nooooo, absolutely not," Sam drawled and steered Blaine away from the door toward the chair where his jacket was draped over the back. "He's fine, he's nervous about the amount of people and the infinite possibilities of things that could go wrong. It’s got nothing to do with you. Burt's on his way over there to knock some sense into him."

Blaine relaxed a little and finished adjusting his cuff links before reaching for his jacket. "You'd let me know if I needed to talk to him?"

Sam nodded and leaned against the wall as he watched Blaine shrug his jacket on. "Can I ask you a question?"

Blaine nodded and adjusted his tie in the mirror. "Sure."

"Why aren't you nervous?"

Blaine smirked as he tugged the cuffs of his shirt down underneath his jacket sleeves. It was an impatient habit and Kurt had been trying to break him of it for years. Satisfied with his appearance, Blaine spun around and shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged his shoulders. 

"I'm not nervous,” he said. “Because I've been ready to marry him since senior year of high school. I've just, you know, been waiting for him to come to the same conclusion."

Sam crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Oh God, I remember that. You and your bright-eyed, crazy ideas from high school."

"Hey, today is the same crazy idea. It's just happening at a slightly later time."

"The difference being that you're six years older now, and actually have a plan."

Blaine groaned as the memories flooded back to him. He ran a hand over his face. "Okay, we can stop talking about that period of my life anytime now. I get it. It was a rough time for me. I figured it out."

A knock at the door echoed through the room, and his soon-to-be-father-in-law followed a second after. 

Burt Hummel had been Blaine's saving grace since the day they met. Burt had always been supportive of his relationship with Kurt and had become a second father to him. He’d even spent time at the Hummel's house when Kurt moved to New York City and Blaine was left behind in Lima for another lonely year. He’d learned so much about the man Kurt looked up to and Blaine had considered Burt his own family for so long. It was the reason why Kurt and Blaine had asked him to marry them, after going through the proper channels. Blaine knew the whole ceremony would mean more to him because of Burt, as it would for Kurt.

"Blaine?"

"Hmmmm?" Blaine jumped out of his thoughts to find Burt staring at him in concern and Sam standing by the door. "Sorry, I was thinking about something."

"It's ok. Sam's going to head out there, make sure your brother isn't commandeering your wedding."

Blaine chuckled and walked toward Burt. "Oh, he better not. I can't have him distracted while I'm trying to get through my vows."

"I'll make sure he's in line. Don't worry, son."

Blaine watched as Sam left and turned back toward Burt, who was standing a few feet away from him. "So, is it time?"

“Just about, we should head out there. You ready for this kid?”

Blaine grinned and rolled his eyes as he nudged Burt with his shoulder as he started towards the door. “I’ve been ready for years.”


End file.
